


Wasteland

by The_RENAGADE



Series: AU stuff (AHiT) [3]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Don't get me wrong, Guardian-Ward Relationship, all non-human characters are mutants, and alpine skyline, and dead bird studios, but her actions are still pretty terrible, crazy stuff happens, doing terrible things, eventual dadtcher, guardian hk, like mutated animals and stuff, she's just a terrible person, so the people can be safe or smth, so's mafia town, sorta - Freeform, subcon forest is still there, the world is a wasteland, theres a sky city too, vanessa's not necessarily evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_RENAGADE/pseuds/The_RENAGADE
Summary: It's been 50 years since the bombs were dropped. Since then, the City in the Sky has been working to find a way to help the people, but things are not as they seem.Bow, a girl who had been told that she was the future of the City, has escaped, with her Guardian, a human who's armor is her body, and is now in the Wastelands.They must find a way to shake the Scouts looking for them, and along the way, they learn the truth about the shining City in the Sky.





	Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> So. Post-apocalyptic story in February. Great idea huh? 
> 
> So, this story just came about randomly, as all great stories do, and so..yeah.
> 
> To clarify, some areas will be renamed, and I'll tell you what they are if you can't figure out their parallel in the game.

Bow placed her hand on the cool metal skull of Hat Kid, staring into her teal eyes. How long had it been since they had escaped the City in the Sky?

Bow closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to Hat Kid’s mask. She could remember when the blonde girl with the mustache had appeared in the City, and offered to help Bow escape. She’d refused to allow Hat Kid to follow them, saying it was too dangerous.

_“If that thing comes along, we’ll have scouts on our trail in less time than it’ll take for us to reach our rendezvous point, which was supposed to take 10 minutes to get to.”_

_“I’m not going anywhere without her. She’s my friend.”_

The mustached girl eventually caved in, and helped them, but she was right about Hat Kid. The Queen had noticed, and they were now on the run.

Bow inhaled, the sharp smell of grease permeating the air. The car was in dire need of a repair, and Cookie was doing her best to fix it.

“Do you need help, Miss Cookie?” Bow asked, raising her head, and looking at the Cat-Beast. Cookie had the appearance of an orange tabby cat with a lighter underbelly and a dark spot over her right eye, and wore a stained white shirt with a pair of brown cargo shorts, and ankle wraps.

“Uh, yeah. Can ya get me the monkey wrench? Over there,” she said, pointing to the tool box, and Bow retrieved it. “Is your Guardian ok? I know they can get a little antsy after a bit,” Cookie said, nodding when Bow gave her the wrench, and she began to work on the engine again.

The heavy footfalls of Hat Kid was enough of a response and the Guardian’s restlessness was palpable. “Don’t worry, Hat. She’ll get the car fixed, and we’ll be moving again,” Bow said, patting the Guardian’s shoulder. 

Hat Kid said nothing, and nuzzled Bow, before turning to the car as it’s engine came to life. “Alright, let’s go,” Cookie said, slamming the hood shut, and climbing into the driver’s seat. Bow climbed into the passenger seat, and Hat Kid climbed onto the back.

They drove past twisted trees, and empty cities, the buildings falling victim to ruin and decay. Bow closed her eyes as soon as she spotted the skulls, mouths open in an eternal scream, some of them human, some not.

The drive through ruined cities and towns was the worst part. So many humans and mutants dead. 

The first time she’d seen the skulls was in the rendezvous point that the mustached girl took them to, a place formerly known as Beach Town. It was on a small island in the middle of a polluted, stinking ocean, and there were  _ so many dead. _ Her Guardian had picked her up, and shielded her face, as she felt that she was going to be sick.

They’d been ferried to the mainland as per the mustached girl’s request by a group of large, burly men, and that was where they met Cookie, who was taking them to one of the only safe havens in the Wastelands.

“We’re almost out of the ruins of Luna City, don’t worry,” Cookie said, and Bow opened her eyes to look at her. 

Beach Town, Luna City, places that were once home to so many people, lost to the bombs, and were still falling apart, even 50 years after the explosions.

The buildings stopped as abruptly as they had started, and soon, they were driving through empty expanses, on empty, cracking roads. The sun was harsh and the sky was cloudless and blue.

“Cookie, where are we headed?” she asked, and the Cat-Beast’s ears flattened back. “Someplace I don’t want to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp.
> 
> Here are the places and their counterparts:
> 
> Beach Town - Mafia Town
> 
> Luna City - the Moon City set from DJ Groove's acts


End file.
